notre sang
by La Gaviria
Summary: Tom est le guitariste d'un des groupes de pop les plus connus au monde. Sa soeur jumelle Lyanna domine le monde des affaires. Ils sont jeunes, beaux, riches, talentueux. Rien à déclarer? Pas si sûr... une chose les pousse au vice, une chose inavouable, impardonnable, cachée dans leur sang attention: contient twincest et langage explicite
1. Prologue

Il voudrait dormir mais n'y parvient pas. Il fait trop chaud dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Et le corps de la femme blottie contre lui n'arrange rien à la température ambiante. Pourtant, Tom se sent bien. Il ne pourrait même aller mieux. Son groupe a gagné 3 prix lors de la cérémonie d'hier. Leur tournée européenne se joue à guichets fermés. Il allait avoir un mois de vacances avant de s'envoler vers leur tournée américaine. Pourtant rien de tout ça n'occupe son esprit. Il se repasse en boucle les images de cette nuit, de son corps dans celui de l'autre, de ses gémissements, du goût de sa peau. Rien n'a autant d'importance.


	2. Chapter 1

\- Tomi regarde j'ai fait un chat !

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvre avec fracas et Tom pousse un juron de surprise. Pour la centième fois de la journée, il essayait de reproduire les accords que son père lui avait montré sur sa guitare, sans grand succès. Alors, même si d'habitude, il s'extasiait toujours sur les dessins de sa sœur jumelle, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la patience.

\- Oui un chat. Avant c'était une souris et un lapin. Tu vas nous faire tous les animaux de la terre ?

\- Peut-être, répond la petite fille. Mais il y en a de plus difficiles. Je ne sais pas faire les éléphants.

\- Tu sais pas faire tout un tas de trucs. Même les gens, même maman, même moi tu arrives pas à me dessiner.

\- C'est trop dur de faire les gens Tomi.

\- Oui ben tu devrais apprendre. Et maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, je m'entraine à la guitare.

Le menton de la petite fille tremble un peu lorsqu'elle referme doucement la porte. Tom reprend ses accords mais le cœur n'y est plus. Sa jumelle est la chose la plus importante du monde à ses yeux et il n'a pas été très gentil. Il était toujours la première personne à qui elle montrait ses dessins. Ses parents disaient toujours qu'elle était née avec un crayon dans les mains. Depuis toujours, elle dessinait. Avant même que Tom se prenne de passion pour la musique. Elle y mettait tellement de cœur et il venait de la rabrouer sèchement. Tom réfléchit quelques minutes et se trouve très nul. Il décide d'aller la voir pour s'excuser mais au moment où il pose sa guitare, la porte de la chambre se rouvre doucement.

\- Tomi, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est ta chambre aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, et c'est vrai que je sais pas dessiner les gens. Et ça m'embête parce que je voudrais vraiment faire un portrait de toi. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire comme moi je te vois même si c'est pas ressemblant.

La petite fille lui tend un dessin que Tom regarde en souriant. Une seconde plus tard, il se précipite vers sa sœur et la serre fort dans ses bras. Sur la feuille de papier, un immense cœur rouge tient toute la largeur de la page.


	3. Chapter 2

Il ne sent plus sa cuisse. Au début, il avait trouvé ça confortable de replier sa jambe pour s'asseoir sur son pied mais à présent des fourmillements le dévoraient. Pourtant, il endurait cela en silence, ne bougeant pas un muscle. Sa sœur était malade et s'était endormie, la tête posée sur sa jambe. Alors pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé. Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi, il n'y avait pas école et ses 3 amis étaient venus à la maison pour jouer. Ils s'étaient créé une petite bande hétéroclite, tous passionnés de musique. Ils s'entraînaient à jouer de divers instruments tous les week-ends dans le garage des parents de Bill, l'apprenti chanteur. Seulement aujourd'hui, sa sœur était malade alors il était hors de question que Tom s'en aille pour jouer au foot avec ses potes. Par chance, ses copains avaient compris et avaient proposé l'idée de venir jouer à la console chez eux. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait là, faisant semblant de dormir pour éviter qu'on le dérange. Il ne voulait pas bouger pour prendre la place d'un de ses potes aux manettes. Sa sœur dormait contre lui, il avait la main posée dans ses cheveux et c'était parfait. Ils avaient toujours été très proches et ce genre de contact physique leur était nécessaire à tous les deux. Ils avaient beau déjà partager leur chambre, presque toutes les nuits, l'un d'entre eux se faufilait dans le lit de l'autre et ils s'endormaient enlacés. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi en sécurité et réconforté que lorsque sa sœur dormait sur son épaule. Alors il gardait soigneusement les yeux fermés, se concentrant pour oublier les fourmis dans sa jambe. Cela n'avait aucune importance.


	4. Chapter 3

Tom se tourne dans son lit depuis des heures sans trouver le sommeil. Il est à la fois impatient et terrifié. Demain, le premier single du groupe va sortir. Il avait à peine 14 ans et une de ses musiques allait être gravée sur un CD et potentiellement écoutée par des milliers de personnes. Ou par aucune, Tom n'en savait rien. Et il ne savait pas laquelle de ces 2 possibilités l'angoissaient le plus. D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourne encore une fois contre le matelas. Un gros soupir se fait entendre, provenant du lit en face du sien.

\- Tom, soit tu t'endors, soit tu me dis ce qui ne va pas mais si tu t'agites encore une fois, je te jure que je t'étouffe sous un oreiller.

Tom sourit, se lève sans bruit et va rejoindre sa sœur dans son lit. Lyanna se pousse de bonne grâce et pose sa tête sur le torse de son frère.

\- Je pense à demain, glisse Tom à mi-voix.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- Pfff... et si cela ne marche pas ?

\- Eh bien tant pis. Tu auras déjà vécu une super expérience d'enregistrer en studio, plein de gens en rêvent. Tu continueras à faire de la musique avec les gars et peut être un jour tu réessaieras et ça marchera. Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner si tu ne deviens pas une rock star. Je veux dire, elle est bien notre vie comme ça, on est heureux, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je suis heureux... mais justement, et si jamais ? Et si...

\- Et si ça marchait ? C'est de ça que tu as peur ? Que ça marche pour de vrai ?

\- Je crois, répond Tom après un silence. Imagine, ça marche vraiment, notre vie va changer. J'aurais un tas de choses à faire, je devrais voyager, y aura des journalistes... On pourra plus autant être ensemble. Papa et maman voudront pas que tu viennes avec moi, ils voudront que tu continues l'école. On n'a jamais été séparés, je sais pas comment gérer ça.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera un moyen. Même si tu deviens célèbre, tu ne seras pas tout le temps parti. Et puis on se parlera sur Skype quand tu seras en voyage et je te rejoindrai plein de fois en vacances. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.

Tom rigole, se détend enfin. Ses doigts s'égarent dans les mèches brunes de sa sœur.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ? Murmure-t-il doucement en embrassant Lyanna sur le front.

\- Bien obligée, j'ai un frère qui ne comprend jamais rien.

L'adolescent s'esclaffe, pince le nez de sa sœur en représailles et soupire finalement d'aise. Oui tout irait bien. Tant que Lyanna sera à ses côtés, il sera invincible. Le sommeil commence à le gagner alors que sa jumelle a déjà sombré. Dernière nuit avant que son monde bascule.


	5. Chapter 4

Lyanna contemple silencieusement l'amoncellement de bagages sur le lit de son frère. C'était le grand jour, il allait partir dans quelques minutes pour sa première grande tournée nationale. Depuis 2 mois, le premier album du groupe était n°1 des charts du pays. La France se passionnait pour ce nouveau groupe d'ados rockeurs. Alors Lyanna crevait de fierté bien sûr que son jumeau de 15 ans ait réalisé son rêve. Mais aujourd'hui, une ombre gâche ce beau tableau. Pendant un mois le lit en face du sien serait vide. Elle avait bien tenté de convaincre sa mère de la laisser accompagner Tom mais le refus avait été catégorique. Elle ne manquerait pas l'école pendant un mois. Et quand elle avait objecté que Tom lui n'allait plus en cours depuis la sortie de l'album, elle s'était vu rétorquer que Tom, lui, avait du talent. Elle n'avait rien répondu, remâchant l'affront en silence. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour pour ressasser les vexations de sa mère. Aujourd'hui était le jour de Tom et elle ne laisserait rien le lui gâcher. Mais un jumeau devine tout. Et à l'heure du départ Lyanna sent le bras de son frère se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Eh ma Lya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es triste que je m'en aille ? Mais t'inquiète, je vais revenir et puis c'est pas si long un mois.

\- C'est rien, Tom, c'est rien, c'est mon syndrome prémenstruel qui se met en route... et réserve cette gueule dégoûtée pour la bouffe de maman, je t'en supplie ! C'est même pas drôle.

\- Oh allez fais pas ta mine boudeuse, ça t'enlaidit. Viens par là... ça y est ? Fini le gros chagrin ?

Oui mon Tom, oui je ne pleurerai pas, je te le jure. Ne pense pas à moi, ne t'encombre pas d'inquiétudes à mon sujet, ça va aller, je supporterai ton absence comme tout le reste. Il faut que tu brilles Tom, montre leur ton talent et émerveille-les tous, prouve-leur à quel point tu es génial. Et un jour, je te le promets, ce sera mon tour.


	6. Chapter 5

Tom toque à la porte de la salle de bains. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de ses 16 ans et il a tout plaqué pour le passer avec sa jumelle en tête à tête. Enfin, si elle voulait bien arrêter de se pomponner devant le miroir. Lyanna ouvre la porte en bougonnant, serrée dans son peignoir, le visage à moitié maquillé.

\- Je finis dans 5 minutes, je suis bientôt prête.

Même ainsi, Tom la trouve magnifique. Il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler les formes de sa sœur sous le peignoir mal fermé, avant de se gifler mentalement. Depuis des mois, il se bat contre ses émotions et contre des pulsions de désir qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre ni à contrôler. Mais Lyanna est sa sœur, il n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il doit masquer son trouble et agir normalement pour ne pas la blesser ou la choquer. Alors Tom inspire un grand coup et entre dans la salle de bains.

\- Ton œil gauche me ressemble, dit-il en jetant un regard à la partie non maquillée du visage de Lyanna.

\- Raison de plus pour que je finisse de me maquiller, lui répond-elle dans un éclat de rire.

\- Bon sang, tu es même pas encore habillée !

\- Oh c'est bon ! Je sais que tu aimes me regarder me préparer.

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Tu me l'as avoué une fois quand tu étais complètement bourré.

\- Faux, tu ne m'as jamais vu complètement bourré.

\- Si, à la soirée des victoires de la musique.

\- Les victoires de la musique ?

\- Tu vois, tu étais tellement rond que tu ne t'en souviens même plus!

\- Si, parfaitement je m'en souviens. Je sais même que j'ai fini la soirée en charmante compagnie...

\- En effet, avec moi, couillon, je suis restée t'aider à vomir tes tripes.

\- Euh tu es sûre ?

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré oublier.

\- Chouette soirée...

\- Comme tu dis, tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire le même coup ce soir. Surtout si tu tiens à dormir avec moi.

\- Oui t'inquiète je serai sage. Regarde j'ai même pensé à prendre mon pyjama.

\- Tom, tu dors en boxer...

\- Bah, justement, je l'ai déjà sur moi !

Lyanna éclate de rire, donne un coup de coude à son frère et sort s'habiller. Leur anniversaire s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.


	7. Chapter 6

« Je vais te crever petite salope! » A la une ce soir, le dérapage du guitariste de TH, Tom Kaulitz.

Les faits se sont déroulés dimanche soir, alors que le groupe sortait de leur hôtel pour se rendre à leur concert au zénith de Nantes. Comme d'habitude, des centaines de fans hystériques attendaient leurs idoles à la sortie du palace, difficilement contenues par un cordon de sécurité. A cela le boys band est habitué. Les 4 jeunes hommes de 17 ans déclenchent l'hystérie partout sur leur passage. Seulement ce jour-là, Tom Kaulitz est sorti de son hôtel en enlaçant étroitement une jeune femme, ne prenant pas le temps de signer des autographes, contrairement à son habitude.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher la colère des fans et des insultes se sont rapidement mises à fuser. Un témoin raconte : « on entendait des cris de rage, la jeune fille s'est faite traitée de traînée, de salope par les fans du groupe. On voyait qu'elle était effrayée par cette foule. » le point de non-retour a été atteint lorsqu'un projectile a été lancé par une femme non identifiée qui a atteint la jeune fille au visage, lui cassant le nez. Immédiatement les membres du groupe ont encerclé la blessée pour la protéger. Le guitariste n'a semble-t-il pas pu contenir sa fureur et aurait tenté de se jeter sur la responsable de cet acte violent en hurlant des imprécations. Ses gardes du corps l'ont retenu et tout le monde a embarqué dans le van.

Nous avons interrogé certaines fans sur ces évènements et elles semblent plus choquées par les propos de Tom Kaulitz que par l'agression. « Tom est un mec super cool, je ne comprends pas ses insultes envers nous. Nous sommes ses fans, nous l'aimons plus que tout ». Les faits sont d'autant plus stupéfiants que d'après notre enquête, la jeune fille agressée n'était pas une éventuelle conquête du célèbre musicien mais sa sœur jumelle, Lyanna, venue lui rendre visite au cours de la tournée. Bien plus discrète que son frère, ses apparitions publiques sont rares et il semblerait que les fans du groupe ne l'aient pas reconnu. Nous sommes en attente d'un communiqué du groupe qui devrait s'exprimer sur ces malheureux évènements.


	8. Chapter 7

La chambre d'hôtel est entièrement calfeutrée. Malgré cela, la horde d'ados hystériques en contrebas trouve quand même le moyen de se faire entendre. Bill et Lyanna font abstraction comme ils peuvent. Depuis tout petit, le chanteur androgyne et la jeune fille discrète sont les meilleurs amis du monde, ou comme Bill aime les appeler « les meilleures copines for ever ». Aujourd'hui, alors que Tom fait la sieste avant le concert, les 2 amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du chanteur pour une session vernis et manucure, discutant à bâtons rompus. Le groupe des garçons commençait leur 2e tournée européenne avec la sortie de leur 2e album dans les bacs. A l'aube de leurs 17 ans, le succès ne retombait pas, bien au contraire. Pour preuve, les cris de « Bill, ich liebe dich » des ados berlinoises qui patientaient dehors dans le froid de ce mois de février.

\- Comment on dit « laissez tomber les filles, il est gay bon sang ! » en allemand? Soupire Lyanna.

\- Je sais pas rigole Bill. Je sais même pas si elles te croiraient. Elles te diraient que tu es une « hater ».

\- C'est grave quand même, comment elles font pour croire que tu es hétéro ? Tu es plus féminin que la plupart d'entre elles.

\- Tu sais, les gens croient ce qu'ils ont envie de croire. Et puis, c'est bon pour le business qu'elles soient amoureuses de moi.

\- Ouais mais ça veut dire que tu pourras jamais t'afficher avec personne, sinon vise le scandale.

\- Tu sais, si j'étais hétéro et que je m'affichais avec une meuf, ce serait pareil. Regarde ton frère. Il sort d'un hôtel avec toi et tu te fais péter le nez.

\- Hum pas faux. Dis chou, en parlant de mon frangin, tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre depuis quelques temps ?

\- Mis à part le fait qu'il ait toujours pas succombé à mon charme ? Non je vois pas, pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais trop rien. Y a un truc bizarre entre nous depuis qu'il est revenu de tournée l'année dernière.

\- Vas y raconte, j'adore les histoires tordues !

\- Mais y a absolument rien de tordu. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu lunatique avec moi. Un coup il est toujours collé à moi, il vient dormir dans mon lit comme avant, le lendemain, il est vachement distant, comme s'il me fuyait. Y a un truc chelou. Un jour, on s'est vraiment engueulé parce que je lui ai demandé en rigolant si c'était vrai ce que disent les journaux, comme quoi il se tape plein de groupies. Il m'a envoyé chier je te raconte pas.

\- Aaaah j'ai compris ! Ce qui te gêne c'est de partager ton frère adoré avec d'autres nanas!

\- Mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau et les filles sont pas aveugles, c'est normal. Mais on est jumeaux, rien à voir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est canon, ça a toujours été mon style avec ses longs cheveux noirs... et ce petit cul bien rebondi !

Et la conversation est partie en vrille comme d'habitude. Ils ont déliré sur les garçons et le sexe jusqu'à ce que Lyanna renverse la bouteille de dissolvant sur le tapis. Bilan de l'aventure : une carpette à 500€ foutue en l'air.


	9. Chapter 8

Ce soir, Tom se sent survolté. Pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Il a l'impression que tout son être est parcouru de courants électriques, ça lui fait presque mal et il ne parvient pas à se calmer. Dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre d'hôtel, le musicien surprend un clin d'œil de son garde du corps. La blondinette qu'il a repérée plus tôt lors du concert a donc bien été amenée à sa chambre. Bien qu'encore mineur, sa réputation de rockeur à groupies n'était plus à faire et tout le monde savait qu'il en profitait largement. Si les gens savaient !

Tom ouvre la porte de sa chambre et trouve une adolescente à peine vêtue, assise sur son lit. L'espace d'un instant, il croit qu'elle va être timide, rougissante voire larmoyante comme certaines mais celle-là semble plutôt extravertie. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'approche et se colle à lui. Le rockeur joue le jeu et commence à l'embrasser sensuellement. La blonde soupire et dans un murmure extatique : « tu es tellement beau Tomi ». D'un coup, le jeune homme se fige et la repousse. Ce surnom, elle n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser. Il n'y a qu'_elle_ qui peut l'appeler comme ça sans qu'il trouve ce diminutif ridicule. Dans un accès de fureur, Tom attrape la jeune fille par le bras et la propulse presque hors de la chambre et claque la porte. Derrière le battant, il l'entend appeler son nom 2 ou 3 fois. Désolé, ce soir, le rockeur à groupies fait grève. Le jeune homme soupire et s'écroule sur le lit.

Toutes ces groupies, interchangeables. Il les baisait sans amour et elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'aimer. Contrairement aux récits enjolivés qu'il lui arrivait de faire à ses copains, où il se donnait le rôle d'un étalon conquérant, connaissant le corps des femmes mieux que sa poche, Tom était plutôt du genre expéditif. Ça ne durait pas longtemps c'est vrai, mais toujours assez pour qu'elles aient un peu mal. Oui, mais souffrir à cause de Tom Kaulitz c'était presque un cadeau pour elles. Lui faisait ça mécaniquement. Elles le regardaient avec un air dépité quand il semblait ne pas prendre de plaisir mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Bien souvent, elles lui sautaient dessus avant même qu'il n'entre dans la pièce et tout se faisait tellement vite. Elles étaient jetées à la porte après avoir tout juste eu le temps de se rhabiller. Des fois, Tom se disait que l'une d'entre elles se révolterait, l'insulterait ou lui demanderait un minimum de respect. Cela n'arrivait jamais. A la place, il les entendait sur le palier téléphoner à leurs copines moins chanceuses pour leur raconter l'exploit. Tom m'a baisée, Tom m'a baisé ! Pathétique. Elles avaient tellement peu de poids face à _elle _qu'elles en finissaient par peser de toute leur bêtise sur ses épaules.

Et s'il avait le courage de faire un jour ce qu'il désirait vraiment ? _Elle _était la personne la plus proche de lui mais pourtant tellement inaccessible. Alors il n'avait qu'une solution pour palier à cette distance : répéter mentalement le nom qu'il n'aurait jamais. Lyanna. Lyanna. Comme une litanie. Et plus il leur faisait l'amour et plus _elle _était en lui. Gravée dans sa chair. Il imaginait ses mains, sa voix, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne réel. Lya, Lya... leurs corps chauds contre lui relégués aux frontières de son esprit, il s'en fout, allez crever, il les baisait et pensait à _elle_, voilà la vérité. Il criait pour _elle_, gémissait, bougeait pour _elle_. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le matelas sous lui et elles, elles avaient déjà disparu.


	10. Chapter 9

Tom sort de la salle de bain de l'hôtel à peine vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer. Assise sur le lit, pelotonnée dans les coussins, sa sœur lit un roman policier, un pli concentré lui barrant le front. Tom tente en vain d'empêcher son regard de dériver vers les cuisses dévoilées de sa jumelle.

Ils avaient fêté leurs 18 ans depuis 3 mois et depuis lors, Lyanna ne le quittait plus, le suivant dans tous ses voyages en Europe. Elle avait quitté la maison de leur mère sans remords, n'emportant que son ordinateur et son carnet à dessins. Et depuis Tom vivait à la fois le paradis et l'enfer.

Lyanna lui avait tellement manqué qu'il savourait chaque instant passé avec elle comme un trésor sans prix. Et en même temps, cacher à sa sœur les véritables pensées et désirs qu'il nourrissait à son égard était chaque jour plus difficile. Mais Tom résistait de son mieux. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque que sa sœur le rejette ou soit trop apeurée par ce qu'il voulait lui avouer. Alors il se contenait et se défoulait sur des groupies de temps en temps pour relâcher la pression.

Tom rejoint Lyanna dans l'immense lit qu'ils ont l'habitude de partager et décide de lancer un film sur son ordinateur. Sa jumelle ferme son livre et vient se caler contre son épaule pour regarder l'écran en sa compagnie. Tom soupire, le corps de sa sœur contre le sien est pour lui une sensation divine. Il a l'impression que les courbes du corps de la jeune femme sont parfaitement assorties à ses mains, à l'arrondi de ses bras ou de ses épaules. Faits pour ses caresses et ses baisers. La tête de sa sœur contre sa joue, son nez dans ses cheveux, leurs cuisses collées sous la couette, il se sent à sa place. Plus que sur scène, plus qu'avec sa guitare, Lyanna est sa place, son foyer, son monde.

Tom regarde l'écran sans voir le film, occupé à savourer la sereine atmosphère de la chambre. Il sent la tête de sa sœur se tourner vers lui et lui jette un regard en coin. Mauvaise idée. Il est happé par les 2 immenses lacs chocolat noisette caramel que sont les yeux de Lyanna. Et il ne peut s'en détacher. Ce regard empli d'amour, de confiance, de lumière, associé au parfum de ses cheveux, de la chaleur de son corps. Le cerveau de Tom ne peut en encaisser davantage. Et sans réfléchir, il vient poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa jumelle. La saveur de sa bouche est encore plus douce que dans ses rêves. Lyanna, interloquée, ne bouge pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tom ouvre les yeux et croise ceux de sa sœur, agrandis par la surprise. Elle ne semble ni en colère, ni dégoûtée, juste étonnée. Mais cette stupeur dans ses yeux ramène Tom à la réalité et il se recule brusquement. Il voit sa jumelle ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question à laquelle il ne veut surtout pas répondre. Alors il saute du lit et se dirige en courant vers la porte.

\- Tom, attends ! Appelle Lyanna

\- Désolé, murmure-t-il, j'en avais trop envie.

Et il s'enfuit avant que sa sœur puisse le retenir.


	11. Chapter 10

Lyanna n'en peut plus de cette ambiance insupportable. Depuis qu'i jours à l'hôtel, Tom l'avait embrassé avant de s'enfuir en courant, l'air était chargé de tension dans le tour bus. Lyanna cherchait son frère qui l'évitait de son mieux, s'enfermant même des heures dans les toilettes pour éviter une confrontation. Les autres membres du groupe ne savaient pas quoi faire devant cette situation inédite, aucun des jumeaux ne voulant leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Lyanna savait que son frère se sentait coupable mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait un tel drame. Ils étaient jumeaux après tout et avaient toujours été proches et tactiles. Ce bisou sur les lèvres était un témoignage d'affection un peu différent de ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude mais ce n'était pas si grave. Lyanna n'en voulait pas à son frère. Elle avait juste été un peu surprise mais le geste ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Tom pour lui dire de se calmer. Aussi, elle se lève tôt ce matin-là pour le surprendre lors du petit déjeuner avant que les autres se réveillent. Elle trouve son frère plongé dans ses pensées face à son bol de lait. Lyanna sait qu'il sait qu'elle est en face de lui mais il garde les yeux obstinément baissés, trouvant un intérêt fabuleux à la table du petit déjeuner.

\- Tom, faut que tu m'expliques, dit Lyanna d'une voix douce.

Son frère secoue la tête en signe de refus, il ne pouvait pas. Lyanna s'assoit près de lui, elle ne partira pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui faisait souffrir son frère à ce point.

\- Dis moi Tomi, dis moi tout.

\- Je peux pas Lya, je peux pas.

\- Plus tard ? Demanda sa jumelle d'un ton bienveillant et Tom aurait presque pu la haïr pour ça. Elle aurait dû le renier, le frapper, l'insulter au lieu de lui demander gentiment une explication.

\- Plus tard.

\- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Tom mais tu devras m'expliquer ce qui te fait du mal. C'est parce que tu m'as...

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot ! Cria Tom. Je voulais pas Lya... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans ses poings et Lyanna se relève pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Il était trop tôt son jumeau lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.

\- Tu veux du café ? Fit elle d'un ton léger.

Tom serre les poings. Serait il un jour prêt pour ça ?


End file.
